


Don't Go

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't want Maxie to leave her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, settings, or anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.  
> A/N: Thanks to Judy for being a great friend and beta.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Don't Go  
Characters: Sam and Maxie  
Pairing: Saxie (Sam/Maxie)  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, FemSlash, OOC.  
Summary: Sam doesn't want Maxie to leave her.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, settings, or anything familiar. I only own this story.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for being a great friend and beta.  
Words: 284 words without title and ending.

*Don't Go* Saxie Drabble

Their relationship was always on the rocks, or at least that was how Sam felt. She and Maxie fought constantly and sometimes Sam even wondered why they stayed together.

Sure, they loved each other but was that going to be enough to keep them together? The sound of the bedroom door opening made Sam look up from where she was sitting in their bed reading a book.

When Maxie entered the room, Sam smiled at her and watched as her girlfriend undressed and got ready for bed. Maxie's movements were unhurried, like she had all the time in the world, so Sam put her book down and gave Maxie her attention.

"I think we should talk," Sam said as Maxie finally joined her in bed a few minutes later. Maxie pulled the covers over her legs.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Maxie said as she wrapped an arm around Sam's waist. "I didn't mean to pressure and upset you. I just thought we could try to have a baby. I know that you tried a few years ago before we met and you're scared to try again since you got shot, but you'll never know if you can have a baby unless you take the test."

Sam scooted closer to Maxie in their bed and said, "Don't go and I'll go to GH and take the test. I'll do anything as long as you promise to stay here with me."

Maxie smiled at Sam and as the two of them laid down together under the blanket. The blonde smiled and said, "Of course I'll stay. You're the only person who loves me as I am and the only person I love more than anything."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
